


La Complainte du Cygne Râleur de Lancres.

by Melie



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où l'on jette un oeil (mais pas trop loin) dans le bestiaire étrange du Disque-Monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Complainte du Cygne Râleur de Lancres.

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Terry Pratchett.

Comme chacun le sait, le Disque-Monde a son lot de créatures étranges et mystérieuses. Certaines ont une utilité, comme le papillon météo-quantique. D'autres ne sont là que pour témoigner que le Créateur a vraiment le sens de l'humour. Ou s'ennuie à mourir.

Le Cygne Râleur de Lancres fait partie de cette dernière catégorie. En fait, on ne le trouve pas qu'à Lancres, mais c'est à Lancres qu'un jour quelqu'un a décidé de lui donner un nom.

Le Cygne Râleur de Lancres ne ressemble absolument pas à la représentation classique d'un cygne. En vérité, il est plus proche du canard malade au long cou qu'autre chose.

La grande particuliarité du Cygne Râleur de Lancres réside dans le cri qu'il ne pousse qu'une seul fois dans sa vie. Le Chant du Cygne. Egalement nommé Complainte du Cygne.

S'il ne le pousse qu'une seule fois, c'est parce que le Chant du Cygne annonce sa mort.

En fait, dire qu'il la provoque serait bien plus exact.

Le Chant du Cygne Râleur de Lancres est en effet l'un des pires chants que l'on puisse entendre. Un long "Couaaaaaac" rauque et une quinte de toux.

La vérité, c'est que le Cygne Râleur de Lancres fini toujours par devenir suicidaire. Une vie entière à se nourrir de poisson pas frais et à recevoir des coups de pieds, ça a de quoi déprîmer n'importe qui.

Donc il arrive un moment où le Cygne Râleur de Lancres décide d'exprimer cet ennui, cette lassitude de vivre.

La Complainte du Chant du Cygne de Lancres provoque alors immédiatement un jet de pierres mortel.

Et après, plus rien.

**FIN**


End file.
